Mobius
''Mobius ''is an American action-adventure comedy/drama comic book series that is based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The comic takes place in an alternate universe from the main titles and tells a completely different story from the main series, with the biggest difference being that Sonic himself is not the main character. Synopsis Set in an alternate universe similar yet different from the main games, Sonic the Hedgehog is the king of Mobius and is the most famous and well-known hero of all time. However, one day he goes missing. No one is sure why, but everyone is scrambling to find him. Characters Main *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a good friend of Sonic's and a rival of his who most people are looking to for leadership in Sonic's absence. *'Miles "Tails" Prower '- Sonic's genius best friend who is the most determined to find him out of all of his friends. *'Cream the Rabbit' - a very young rabbit who nobody is familiar with and who always carries a stuffed Chao toy. Supporting *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the king of Mobius who mostly appears in flashbacks and is usually referred to as "the king." *'Sally Acorn' - the current leader of Mobius after Sonic's disappearance who is worried about her position. *'Amy Rose' - an old friend to Sonic who has a crush on, going by herself to try to find him. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - another of Sonic's rivals who keeps to himself most of the time. *'The Chaotix' **'Vector the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who usually narrates his life out loud like a noir detective. **'Espio the Chameleon' - a ninja-like martial artist who enjoys meditating and has a love/hate relationship with the other Chaotix. **'Charmy Bee '- the youngest member of the Chaotix who is extremely immature, cowardly and rookie-like. *'Emerl' - a golden robot who Cream takes a liking to and who has no memory of who he is or where he came from. *'Uncle Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' - Sonic's uncle who leads a small party of others in the search for his nephew. **'Antoine D'Coolette' - a French coyote who is egotistical and sometimes cowardly and wields a sword. **'Bunnie Rabbot' - a cyborg rabbit with a gun for an arm who has a very thick southern accent. **'Rotor Walrus' - the brains of the group who is known for thinking fast in tough situations. * Antagonists *'Count William' - the main antagonist of the comic who is a mysterious shadow man in a very dapper suit. **'The Loveless '- William's foot soldiers who come in many shapes and sizes. **'Damian the Mad' - a, as his title implies, rather mad scientist who has used even experimented on himself. **'Metal Sonic' - a failed experiment to copy Sonic being out to pose as Sonic. **'The General' - a Loveless who is in charge of the other Loveless. **'Hope and Dreams' - two Loveless who act as comic relief to the more serious villains. ** *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik '- Sonic's arch enemy who mostly works from the background and who can be both a jokey villain and a serious threat. *'Walter Naugus' - William's scientist before Damian who was trapped in a parallel dimension and has gone mad. * Issues #'/The Land of the Missing King/ ' - Sonic the Hedgehog has gone missing and everyone is scrambling to find him, including his best friends Knuckles and Tails who come across a strange young rabbit along the way. # Trivia *